Everybodys Got Somebody
by Bunni Lis
Summary: This is about the couples in The Outsiders. It's probably gonna have a chapter for each one for before the book durring the book and after the book. 1 chapter is Soda and Sandy. I was Just Sandy in the play thats y they are first. Please R&R!Chapter 2 up!
1. Sandy and Soda: Before

Everybody's Got Somebody  
  
Sandy And Sodapop: August 23rd, 1966 (Pre-Novel)  
  
Author's Note: This part starts at what would be a few week after the beginning of the school year in which the whole The Outsiders Story takes place.   
  
They had only really known each other for a few weeks, maybe and month, before they started dating. They knew OF each other. Hey had gone to the same school before he had dropped out. But she was a grade behind him and since he wasn't in school anymore, seeing each other there hadn't really been an option. Every once and a while they saw each other at the DX where he worked or at The Nightly Double. She had used to hang out with Curly Shepard, back the year before when she was a freshman and he was in 8th grade. No one actually knew if they were dating or not but one day, they just stopped talking and she never really was seen with him or any of his gang anymore. That's the main reason Sodapop never really talked to her much. But she had always thought he was a doll, and he had always some what admired her from afar.  
  
They finally for real at The Nightly Double one night. Ponyboy had begged Sodapop all week to come see Gone With the Wind with him, and he finally agreed. The movie was about to start and Sodapop was standing in the popcorn line while Pony got seats. He noticed her coming up to the line. She was about to go sit back down because it must have seemed to long when he yelled to her.  
  
"Hey! Hey Sandy!" She turned to look his way. "Over here, you can come in line with me!" She considered it for a moment then smiled and came on over.  
  
"Hey." He repeated once she was almost standing next him.  
  
"Hey, back." She said with a grin. She was wearing a light blue form-fitting skirt that came right above her knees. Not too short, but not too long. Her top was a pink camisole sleeveless shirt with a black little button-up coat thing with quarter sleeves. Her make-up was sparse for a greaser. The same light pink lipstick they al wore but just a little dark brown eye make-up. Sodapop liked that. He didn't really go for the all-out greasy look on girls. She was just right. She twirled her hair around her finger, which was in a high ponytail so she had to tilt her head a little to do so. She stared at him waiting for him to say something.  
  
"Umm…I'm uhh… Sodapop. Sodapop Curtis." He offered her his hand. He was not usually nervous around girls. But she threw him off just a little.  
  
"I know who you are. I've seen you at the DX." She had said, still smiling.  
  
"Oh right. I work there," He tried to get his footing back in the conversation. "So you alone?"  
  
"Yeah. I needed to get away from my house. Felt cramped. Just needed some alone time." She told him. They were getting closer to the front of the line. He look a little disappointed. He had thought maybe she'd wanna ditch the movie with him. Then he figured just as well, Pony would be mad if he skipped out on him again. He shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed. He was wearing typical tight blue jeans and a form fitting gray tee-shirt. His curly medium-brown-with-a-hint-of-red hair was slicked back with grease in smooth wavy patterns. He touched the top of his head to make sure his curls hadn't started popping up yet.  
  
"But on the other hand, maybe could use some company," She must have seen the disappointed look on his face. "Unless, you're uhh.. Here with someone?" She glanced over her shoulder at the chairs. Looking for a girl who could be sitting and waiting for him.  
  
"Nah, I'm alone." He lied. He knew Ponyboy would be mad, but he really wanted to talk to this girl. "Hey would you by any chance wanna ditch the movie and grab a burger with me down at Joe's?" He blurted out quickly.  
  
She considered for a moment and then nodded. "Sure, I'd love too." She smiled and he directed his arms for her to go first.   
  
They talked the whole way to the diner. Not about anything really important. School and their jobs and things like that. When they got to the diner it was around 9 o'clock. They found a booth and sat down. They ordered cheeseburgers and Cherry Cokes. While they waited for the food they talked some more.  
  
"So Sodapop-"  
  
"You can call me Soda." He cut her off.  
  
"Soda," She smiled at him her head in her palms with her elbows on the table. " Why'd you drop out?"   
  
He shrugged "I ain't the smartest bulb in the hardware store. And we needed some more money, so I figured I won't be going to collage any way so what was the point." Their drinks had come and he was starring in to his, stirring it with his straw.  
  
"Oh. You've got brothers right?" She said changing the subject.  
  
"Yup, Two." he took his focus off the drink and back on her. "Ponyboy and Darry. Ponyboys' real smart. He just got put a grade ahead of himself in school this year. Darry works, he's a roofer."  
  
"Ponyboy… oh I know him. He's in my grade now."   
  
"Your only in 10th grade?" He said surprised "How old are you?"  
  
"16, I turn 17 in June. June 3rd. I could be in 11th but then I'd be one of the youngest." She explained  
  
"Oh. I'm 16, I'll be 17, September 28th." He told her, "I'd be in 11th if I were still in school."  
  
"You guys do sorta look alike…" She said half to herself.  
  
"Who?" He asked confused.  
  
"You and Ponyboy."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Then the food came and they ate and talked some more. When they were done Soda paid the check, $2.30. And they left the diner and started walking.  
  
"So where are we going?" He asked her.  
  
"We'll I expect I need to be getting home. It's almost 11:30."  
  
"Oh all right then. Well I guess I'll see you around…" He stopped when she shoved a napkin into his hand. "What's this for?"   
  
"It's my number silly." She told him. "She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Then blushing she pulled back. "Thanks so much for a loverly evening Sodapop Curtis. I'm glad I came along. I have to get along home before my parents get hacked off." She began to turn away. He was still a bit shocked from the kiss on the cheek. He'd never just gone out with a girl ended up making out with her, The weird thing was he didn't mind that they hadn't.   
  
"Wait!" He called to her, "I'll walk you!" He started after her.  
  
"No really I'm fine. My parents wouldn't like it if…" She said turning back to him. He got the message and stopped walking.  
  
"I'll call you then," She nodded with a smile. And they both turned away to start walking. After a minute Soda stopped and turned around again. "Sandy!" He yelled, she was almost down the street, but she turned back anyway. "What's your last name?" He could tell she was smiling.  
  
"Doyle!" She yelled back.  
  
"Well, goodnight then, Sandy Doyle!" He yelled to her.  
  
"Good night!"   
  
And he turned and ran home to write her number down somewhere he wouldn't loose it.  
  
For the next two weeks they talked on the phone everyday. She had come to visit him at work a couple times. But they weren't officially going out. Nor had they kissed. This was all new to Sodapop. He wasn't sure what to do. He had never really DATED a girl. Just fooled around with them. One day he showed up at her school in Bucks T-bird to pick her up. She had been talking with some friends, and spotted him watching her, so she came over.  
  
"Soda? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be driving without a license. Who's car is it anyway?" She asked holding her books to her chest.   
  
"It's Buck's, He let me borrow it. I came to give you a lift home. Hop in." He smiled at her, His hair was coming up from the grease because of the wind. She waved to her friends, and hopped in the front seat next to Soda, throwing her book in the back. They drove off. When they got to a stop sign he looked around to make sure no one was behind him and stopped the car.  
  
"Sandy, I really like you." He said looking straight ahead at the road.   
  
" I Really like you too, Soda." She replied and waited for him to continue. Then he turned towards her.  
  
"Come here I wanna tell you a secret." He motioned for her so sit right next to him. She scooted over so their knees were touching.  
  
"What's the secret?" She whispered starring into his little brown eyes.  
  
He leaned in as if going for her ear, but instead kissed her. It was a long deep kiss. He'd never kissed a girl like that before. It had always been sort of instincts, like he couldn't control himself, and he just need to satisfy his lust. But this kiss meant something. It was soft and tender and careful. He pulled away a little, resting his forehead against hers. He could hear her breathing her eyes were closed, then she opened them and smiled at him.  
  
"So, you wanna be my girlfriend?" He whispered. Smiling back at her.  
  
She smiled even more and nodded. Then she kissed him. Suddenly there was a HONK! And they both jumped away from each other a little and laughed. He started the car again, and drove down the street. 


	2. Sandy and Soda: Durring, Pt 1

Sandy and Sodapop: September 23rd (During Novel)  
  
Authors Note: I believe the novel takes place in September, but if it doesn't bare with me. This starts on the day Bob and Randy try to jump Ponyboy when he's coming home from the movies. Sandy and Soda have been dating for a month. This chapter is dedicated to the following: MB, for pre-reading my chapters and giving me some really good idea boosters! Your rock MB! And to Sabrina who is graciously sending me her The Outsiders video and helped me by painstakingly type sing a whole scene word-for-word out of the book and onto AIM, because my copy seems to have walked away… oh well! Thanx Rina, it's great to meet another fan! Enjoy all!  
  
"So are you going to the game tomorrow?" Sodapop asked the phone receiver. He twirled the phone chord around his fingers while he talked.   
  
"Only if you are." Sandy's voice came out grittily.  
  
"Of course I am! Pick you up at home?" He plopped down on the old worn couch next to the table with the phone on it.  
  
"You keep yacking with that chick and your gonna end up paying the phone bill!" Darry popped his head out the opening that leads to the kitchen behind the couch. Sodapop turns slightly towards him and throws a pillow at Darry who ducks out of the way. It hit the wall and a big puff of plaster and dust comes up.  
  
"Umm we better meet. I'll be at the Dingo say, 7?" crackled her reply  
  
"You got it! What are you doing?" He asked  
  
"I'm talk'in to you." He smiled  
  
"How are things at home?" He asked a little more seriously.  
  
"Not too bad. They seemed to have settled their disagreement from last night."   
  
"That good." He nods to himself. Sandy's parents were always fighting. They fought about her and Soda, about her father getting boozed up and lots of other typical things. Her father would just have these outburst sometimes and everything would get crazy. As far as Soda knew Sandy's father had never hit her, but he had come pretty damn close. Sandy couldn't stand it. Before she met Sodapop, she was considering going to stay with some relatives in Florida, but she'd decided against it.  
  
"Sodapop! Darry!!" He heard from outside.  
  
Dallas Winston suddenly burst through the front door. Sodapop jumps a little.   
  
"Wow, wow Dally was the hurry?" Darry asked emerging from the kitchen. Dallas catches his breath quickly.  
  
"It's Pony! Those a bunch of those fucking Socs gots him cornered in the lot! Two-Bit and Johnny are there waiting for us! There were to many-"  
  
"Shit!" Soda cried and jumped up.  
  
"What's going on?" Sandy asked.  
  
"It's Ponyboy, some Socs have got him. I have to go! Love you!" He hung up the phone without even waiting for a reply. Darry had run upstairs to get something. Dallas ran back out the door, and Sodapop followed, cursing under his breath.  
  
When they all got back and Ponyboy was safe and sound, Soda tried to call Sandy again, but the line was busy. So he waited for Pony to wash up and they went to sleep. The next day was pretty normal. Soda left at 8 for work and got home at 5. He decided to make his way down to The Dingo early, so he took a shower, greased his hair and walked over there. Ponyboy was going to a movie with Dallas and Johnny, so there had been no reason to stay home any longer then he had too. He got to the Dingo by 6. When he opened the door to go in, smoke came out, it made his eyes water for a minute, but he was so used to it that he didn't mind. It was dimly light with an orange sort of light that most bars have. There weren't very many people there, but it was still early. He took a seat at the bar.   
  
"What can I get you Sodapop?" Said the bartender who Darry had once gone to school with. "A cold one?"  
  
"Nah, not tonight Benny, just a Coke." He said shaking his head. Bennie reached under the counter and presented Soda the a bottle of Coke. "Thanks" he said popping the top with his thumb.  
  
"Why so lite tonight?" Bennie inquired curiously. Greasers didn't typicaly gossip, but they did like to know what was going on.  
  
"He's got himself a date." Said the familiar voice of Two-Bit who had just slid onto the bar stool next to Sodapop. "Doncha ya, Sodie?"  
  
"Cut it Two-Bit."  
  
"With that Sandy girl?" Asked Bennie leaning on the counter top. Soda nodded and handed him 15 cents for the Coke. Bennie lost interest in the conversation went to help another customer.  
  
"So you and Sandy, getting pretty serious huh?" Two-Bit nudged Sodapop with his shoulder.  
  
"Mmmhmm." He replied kind of starring into space. Two-Bit looked to see what he was starring at. They sat there in silence for a minute. Soda glanced at the clock on the wall. 6:15, he still had some time to kill.  
  
"Guess Steve 'ill have to find another boyfriend," Two-Bit said laughing at his own joke.   
"Wanna play some 8-ball?"  
"Sure." Soda said sliding of his stool.  
  
They set up the table. Two-Bit broke, and badly. He wasn't very good at pool though he liked to think he was. Soda wasn't playing to well either. The place started to fill up as time passed. Two-Bit bought a beer and drank it in two gulps. He must have a very high alcohol tolerance because it took a whole lot of beers to get him drunk. He pulled a cigarette out from his the rolled up sleeve of his Mickey Mouse tee-shirt. He patted his blue jean pockets searching for a lighter, unsuccessfully.   
  
"Got a light?" He asked Sodapop from across the pool table. Soda took his shoot perfectly, 8-ball in the right corner pocket, and won the game. He then reached into his jeans and tossed his silver lighter to Two-Bit.  
  
"Thanks." He caught it lighting up. "Want one?"   
  
"Nah." Soda glanced at the clock. 7:15. He wondered where Sandy could be, she was usually early.  
  
"Hey Sodie, I'm gonna head on down to the Double, see if I can catch the end off that flick with Dally and 'em. I'll catch ya latter alright?" Sodapop nodded in acknowledgement. Two-Bit left.   
  
Soda took a seat at the bar again. He ordered another Coke. Time passed. Soon it was 8 o'clock. The place was full of noisy people now. He was sure something bad had happen. Sandy had never missed a date. Not once. By 8:15 he finally decided to head home. The game was already at least a quarter through, and Sandy obviously wasn't showing up. He told Bennie that if she by chance showed up to tell her he went home. He said he would but was doubtful.  
  
When he got home it was around 8:45, the house was dark. He let himself in. Darry was working late that night. Pony must have still been out at the movies. Depressed, he turned on the TV and lay down. My Three Sons was on. He watched, not really paying attention to what was going on. About an hour later the phone rang. Soda sat up and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Sodapop? It's Bennie, at The Dingo. Your girl came by here a few minutes ago-" Soda perks up and cutts him off.  
  
"What?! Is she alright? Is she still there?" He ask franticlly  
  
"She didn't look to hot, man. Clothes were all mussed up and she's got a cut-"  
  
"Let me talk to her!" Sodapop half demanded.  
"She not here no more. I got a friend to drive her to your place. Should be there any minute." Bennie explained.  
  
"Ok umm… Thanks Bennie. I owe you. I- I'm going go…uhh wait for her." Sodapop tried to stay calm.  
  
"No problem kid." Bennie said and hung up.  
  
Sodapop slammed the receiver back on the dial. And ran out on to the front porch to wait. He paced back and forth for 15 minutes waiting, until he finally heard the car pull up front.  
  
"SANDY!" He ran down the front steps. She raced out of the car. They met half way. He hugged her tight. She was sobbing. "Oh god, baby what happened?" He looked at her. She looked horrible. Her face had dried blood on it and a long slit on her cheeck was still bleeding a little. With his arms around her he made a signal for the guy in the car to leave, which he did. He walked her up the stairs hold her tight, and opening the door with his foot.  
  
"Shhh, It's gonna be all right. I'm hear now. It's gonna be alright." He whispered in her ear as they sat her down on the couch. She put her head in her hands and sobbed some more. She wasn't wearing a bra, or leggings, or shoes for that matter. Her black blouse had been ripped open, the buttons were all gone.  
  
Soda quickly got her a wet towel and cleaned her cheek. They sat on the couch for what seemed like forever and he just held her and told her it would be alright, and kissed her forehead. Finally, her crying slowed. Soda turned her towards himself on the couch.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked. "Or do you need some more time?"  
  
She shook her head.   
  
"I was… walking home from work. Through a back way…" She took a deep breath, tears still falling down her face. "And someone grabed me from behind and…and knocked me out."  
  
"Who?" Soda asked trying to stay as calm as possible, though he was burning with rage inside.  
  
"I don't- I don't know. It was a man, he was strong, he…he forced a cloth with some funny smelling stuff on it into my face." She hung and shook her head and sobbed again. "When I woke up I was on the ground, and I hurt all over." She looked up at Sodapop again. "Sodapop….I'm so scared…I-I" She started crying again.   
  
He held her in shock, some many things could have happen to her. She could have been raped or worse, killed. Then he was struck with a sickening realization: What if she had been raped? He couldn't bare the thought of anyone else trying to touch her the he had the night they slept together. Someone else's hands where only his had been, and put there by force. He felt queezee just thinking about what they may have done to her. He wouldn't talk to her about the possibility of rape. He'd take her to the hospital, just as soon as Darry got home. They'd check her up make sure she was alright. If he ever found out who did this, he'd kill them.  
  
"Come on, lets go lie down." He helped her up and they went to his and Pony's room and she lay down on the bed. He lay down next her and held her and rocked her back and forth. Whispering sweet nothings in her ear. After about 20 minutes he heard the front door open and close.  
  
"Soda! Pony!" Darry called into the dark house. Sandy was asleep so he got up and went to tell Darry.  
  
"I'm here." He said in the door way to his room.  
  
"Where's Ponyboy?" Darry asked  
  
"He hasn't come home yet. Look Sandy's here she…something real bad happen." He told him shakily.  
  
"Is she alright?" Darry asked concerned.  
  
"No, she's not, I'm gonna take her to the hospital" Soda said, not wanting to explain anymore at the moment. He went back into the room and woke Sandy up.  
  
"Darlin' you've got to wake up." He whispered to her kneeling beside the bed. She opened her eyes "How are you-" He was cut of by screaming in the other room.  
  
"Do you know what time it is?!" He heard Darry yell.  
  
He tried to continue, "Look I'm gonna run you over to doctors okay? I'll borrow Darry's truck. They say it's best check things like this out as soon as possible make sure there is nothing that'll hurt bad later on." He brushed the hair out of face. She looked so young and scared. Then there was more yelling from the other room.  
  
"You what!" Darry yelled.   
  
"I'll be right back. There's a phone over there, you need to call your parents OK sweetie, tell them where your going?" He pointed. She nodded and they both got up. Sodapop glanced at the clock, 1:53 AM, and made his way into the living room.  
  
"Hey, Ponyboy, where ya been?" Soda asked trying to interrupt in an effort to calm Darry down. His words come out tiredly, which surprised him when he realized that the last hour and a half had drained him. He rubbed his eyes, leaned up against the door frame.  
  
"I didn't mean to." Pony pleaded with Darry "I was talking to Johnny and we both dropped off..." He looks so scared. Soda didn't think he'd ever seen Darry this upset.  
  
"I reckon it never occurred to you that your brothers might be worrying their heads off and afraid to call the police cause it might get you thrown in a boy's home so quickly it'd make your head spin- and you're asleep in the lot! What's the matter with you? Can't you use your head? You haven't even got a coat on." Darry paced and shook his head as he spoke you could hear the fury emanate from behind his words.  
  
"I said I didn't mean to..." Pony's voice shrank. He looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"I didn't mean to!" Darry shouted and Sopapop snapped to attention, not excepting such and outburst. "I didn't think, I forgot!. That's all I ever hear from you. Cant you think of anything else?"  
  
"Darry..." Soda began but Darry turned to him, He look so mad. Like he was gonna burst.   
  
"You shut your trap, I'm sick of tired of hearing you stick up for him" He said moving to back Soda up against the wall. He was a little scared. He knew Darry would never hurt him on purpose, but the fire in Darry's eyes told him different. Soda went stiff.  
  
"You don't yell at him!" Pony yelled. Fast as lightning Darry wheeled around and slapped Pony so fell backwards a bit and slammed into the open front door.  
  
Then it was quite, no one moved. Darry had never hit neither of them like that, him and Soda had fooled around when they were little, bloodied a lip or two, but he NEVER hit Ponyboy. Soda just stared at both of them, his eyes getting wider and wider. Darry looked at the palm of his hand where it had turned red then looked back at Ponyboy, his eyes were huge as well   
  
"Ponyboy…" Darry whispered. Ponyboy still shocked scrambled to his feet as fast as he could with a mixed look or anger, pain and fear on his face. He didn't even stop to look at them, he just flung the door open and ran out faster then either Soda or Darry had ever seen him run. Darry paused in shock for a moment and them took a leap towards the door.  
  
"I didn't mean to! Pony!" He yelled. Soda just stood there for a second, at first trying to comprehend what had just gone down and then carefully planning his next. He wasn't sure if Darry had cooled down or not. But he took the chance. He walked up to Darry, who seemed almost frozen except for his eyes that kept looking from his hand to out the door. Soda gently lay a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Let him go D." Soda whispered, he hadn't called him that since they were kids. "Just let him think. He just needs to think." Darry nodded, and walked monotonically over to the couch. He sat down stared in to space for a moment, Then put his head in his hands. Soda couldn't believe what happened next, Darry was crying. He had NEVER seen Darry cry. As far as anyone living knew, Darry DIDN'T cry, not even when Mom and Dad died. Soda wasn't sure what to do.  
  
"What happened?" Asked a shaky voice, that to Soda was barely recognizable. He turned to see Sandy leaning against he wall, clutching her ripped blouse together with one hand, and running the other through her hair.  
  
"He, Ummm…" Soda glanced back at Darry, still crying but silently now. "He just needs to think." Soda said as he walked over to her, and took her hand, fingers entwined. She grasped his like a life line. He rubbed the side of her hand with his thumb comfortingly. "Darry, I'm need the keys to the truck, I'm takin' Sandy to see a doc." Darry pointed to the coffee table, wipping his eyes. Then he got up, walked to his room and closed the door. Soda knew that look. He wasn't done. He'd lye down on his tiny bed clutch his pillow to his chest and as soon as he heard them leave he would bawl.  
  
Sodapop grabbed the keys and helped Sandy out the door and down the front steps to where Darry's big black pick-up was parked. If the free clinic wasn't open, he'd have to take Sandy to the hospital ER and that was all the way on the far end of the west side, Soc territory. He wasn't really itching to drive there, but he would if he had too. It was pretty cold, but Tulsa, Oklahoma in September at 2:30 in the morning wasn't exactly Hawaii. He opened the passenger door for her and helped her in. Then he hurried around to the drivers side and hopped in, started the car, turned on the heat and pulled away from the house and down the street.   
  
When they arrived at the small off-white, two story building, the lights were on. Sodapop thanked god that this was one of the nights they stayed open. He parked the truck and took out the key. Sandy had her arms crossed and was rubbing her forearms with her palms. Soda wasn't sure if it was because she was cold, scared or both. He took a deep breath.   
  
"Ok I'm gonna take you in there and I'm gonna find a nice doctor to check you out ok? You just stay calm okay baby?" He told her. She nodded looking straight ahead. He put her hand on her thigh and she jumped a little. He hated that. He hated what they had done to her, made her react like that to a loving touch. "Hey." He said and took his other hand and put it to her chin, turning her head towards him. "Hey sweetheart," He smiled at her. "I love you." He said and gently kissed her. Then he leaned his forehead against hers. "No matter what, always and forever. Got it?" She nodded trying to smile.  
  
"Always and forever." She repeat a bit monotonically. He was so worried about her.  
  
"Come on lets get this over with." He said pulling away, grabbing the keys and hopping out of the car. Once she was out, he locked the doors and went over to her. They held hands and walked towards the building.   
  
The entered through the double doors. In what was supposed to be the lobby there sat a girl filing her painted red finger nails, 30ish, at a white linoleum desk. She was chewing gum. Soda told Sandy to stay there and approach the desk.  
  
"Umm, 'Scuse me?" He asked. She looked up at him with tired bored eyes.  
  
"Yeah? Watcha want bud?" She had a thick Southern accent.  
  
"My girlfriend," He replied pointing in back of him towards Sandy. "She got jumped earlier tonight. She's real shaken up, and I thought she needed someone to check her out. Make sure everything is in working order, if you know what I mean?" The girls face softened.   
  
"Poor kid. Hold on one second bud, I'll go get the doctor." She stood up, straightened out her short dress and went through a door behind the desk.  
  
"Thanks." Soda said quietly, but she had already gone. He went over to Sandy and they sat down in some of the rows of attached chairs that were up against one of the wall. They sat next to each other. She leaned on him and he stroked the top of her head. They waited for about 10 minutes. Then the girl reappeared, followed by a medium sized, dark haired man in his early 40's. He was wearing a long white coat and a name tag that read: Dr. Kincaid.  
  
"Good morning, I'm Dr. Kincaid." He told them as they both got up. He removed a clipboard from one of his huge pockets, and prepared to write. "So young lady, what's your name?" He asked.  
  
"Sandy," She almost whispered. "Sandy Doyle."  
  
"Uh huh." He wrote it down. "And how old are you Sandy?"  
  
"16."  
  
"Mhmm." He wrote this down as well. "and this young man is?"  
  
"Sodapop Curtis, sir." Soda piped up.  
  
"You're the boyfriend I suppose?" He looked up from the clipboard at them.  
  
"Yes sir." He nodded, he knew when it was time to be polite and this was one of them.  
  
"Well Sandy, as it is so late, or early should I say, I will not require you to fill out any forms right now. After I check you out, I'm going to ask you to stay the rest of the night. For observation. You may fill them out in the morning. Is that alright?" He asked.  
  
"Only if Soda can stay with me." She replied meekly. The doctor looked him over.  
  
"Of course he can." Soda was relived.  
  
"Alright then." She told him.  
  
"Follow me please." He said and lead them both down a hall way.  
  
About an hour later Soda was sitting outside one of the patient rooms upstairs. The doctor was just finishing with Sandy. They had given her a hospital rob and some slippers. They had also stitched up her face. Then they had taken her into that room and asked him to wait outside. That had been 20 minutes ago. He hadn't seen very many people. A kid sick kid with his mom had come upstairs, but that was about it. He suppose most people were taken care of downstairs. They only have abut 8 rooms upstairs. He was holding a cup of black watery coffee and staring into it. He glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall down the hall. 3:36 AM. He was so tired, but he had to stick it out. Then he heard the door open, and looked over. The doctor had come out.  
  
"Mr. Curtis? You may go in now, we are through. Your girlfriend is going to be fine. The only thing we need to check on is the urine sample. To make sure she isn't pregnant. The results should be in later this morning."  
  
"Thanks." He said getting up and going in to the room. Sandy was lying on a little white cot.  
  
"Sodapop? Is that you?"   
  
"Yeah, baby it's me." He whispered, and went to sit by her bed. He took her hand and kissed it. "The doctor treat you nice?"  
  
"Real nice." She nodded.  
  
"Good." He said, There was some rucus out in the hall way but they ignored it. Then suddenly the door burst open.   
  
"SODAPOP!" Two-Bit yelled. Soda got up. He was angry. He walked up to Two-Bit and pushed him back out the door, into the hall way. Two-Bit looked like he had run all the way there.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem!?" He whispered between cleentched teeth shoving Two-Bit up against a wall. " It's almost 4:00 in the morning, and you come runnin' down the halls like a mad man?! There better be a good reason for this Two-Bit Matthews!"  
  
"It's Pony," Two-Bit managed to say, trying to catch his breath. Sodapop's face went white. This night just kept getting better and better. Sodapop droped his guard.  
  
"What about Ponyboy?" He asked in a whisper  
  
"He's in real big trouble. Cops found a dead Soc in the park, seem to think Pony and Johnny are responsible. They've up and disappeared."  
  
"What?!" Sodas brown eyes went wide. "Oh shit!" He ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh fuck."  
  
"Dallas called from the police station. Fuzz picked him up. He knows where they are but he ain't telling. Not even us." Two-Bit was serious for once in his life, not scared or sad but serious. "Sodapop, Darry is pretty shook up, I think you should go home and see him."  
  
"No, no I have to stay here. I promised Sandy I'd stay." Soda was on the verge off breaking down right then and there. The only thing keeping him from bawling was not wanting Sandy to see him. She couldn't see him being weak. He had to be strong for her.  
  
"Sodapop, what's going on?" Sandy was standing at the door in her hospital robe. "Hi Two-Bit."  
  
"Hey." Said Two-Bit looking kind of uncomfortable.  
  
"Baby you shouldn't be up. You need to sleep." He said turning to her and bring her close to him with his hands around her waist. "It's just Ponyboy, he's gotten in some trouble. But Darry can handle it. I promised I'd-"  
  
"No. You need to go." Sandy said looking at him.  
  
"What?" Soda asked confused.  
  
"Two-Bit wouldn't have come looking for ya at this time of night if it weren't really bad. So you have to go." She tried to smile at him and   
"But you-"  
  
"I'll be fine." She cut him off and he closed his mouth. "Your brothers need you right now."  
  
"Ok." He closed his eyes and nodded, "Ok, But I'll be back as soon as we figure this out. I promise." He kissed her gently on the lips. "Always and forever." Then let go of her and turned towards Two-Bit who was staring at them. "What are you staring at? Lets go." They hurried down the hall to the elevator.  
  
  
Authors note: I've decided to let Sodapop and Sandy have as many chapters as they need to finish. But the rest are only going have 3 one before one during and one after. The only reason I'm doing this is because this chapter is starting to get awful long and I still have a lot more to go. Also to those who hate Sandy, I'm not at all trying to change your mind about her but I'm just trying to show another perspective on the reasons she left instead of instantly assuming "Oh she's a total bitch who left the foursomes Soda for no reason.". Also consider the fact that she was scared and sixteen and had a horrible home life. In the words of Ponyboy:  
  
"Maybe you would have done the same thing. Maybe a friend of yours wouldn't have. It's the individual." 


End file.
